Transformed
by movielover03
Summary: After being bitten by a bug on a planet Jack changes into what someone needs. Read and Review! Review or no more! Based on a challenge posted on the sam and jack yahoo group. Finally updated! Chapter 16 up!
1. Hiking

Chapter 1  
  
"Welcome PX2-5643 this is your Colonel speaking. Please keep your hands to your self." Jack said as he looked at Daniel. "And keep in mind that we have to report back in 5 hours not 12." He said this looking at Sam and Daniel. Sam gave him one of those smiles she saved for only him. "Daniel you go with Teal'c and I'll go with Carter."  
  
After 4 hours and a half had passed Jack had just been walking when he said, "Carter we should really get" but end of his sentence was finished with a loud, "Ow!"  
  
"Sir, what is it?' asked Sam worried for her CO.  
  
"Something bit me," he said. A large bug with a million little legs, green in color with scales was crawling away.  
  
"Oh," Sam and Jack said together. Sam because of the bug, Jack because of the huge bump that was now forming on his hand. Without words or question Sam rushed her CO to the Stargate in about 10 minutes. Daniel and Teal'c were already there.  
  
"Daniel, dial us out," yelled Sam. Daniel saw Jack was now being supported by Sam and quickly dialed out. When they got to the other side a medical team was waiting because SG-1 always got hurt and Sam had radioed in.  
  
"What happened?" asked Janet.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill was bitten by some bug," said Sam. As she said it Jack slipped into darkness.  
  
*Okay I know short but guess what more reviews = more chapters so please, please review if you want more. I am down on my knees asking for you to review. Please, Please if u want to read more ever again* 


	2. Dreams

AN:I didn't think I would get so many reviews so quick I'm going to start begging more. Sorry for Daniel fans this might be Daniel-lite but I will have him in here but not as much it will be a Sam/Jack thing. Oh yeah and please tell me what you think in your review just something u saw that wasn't part of the story!  
  
Forgot this Disclaimer: If I owned the show would I be writing here people no. If I made any money would I put this on a free site? I don't own Daniel or any other person, oh poo!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well, colonel you seem fine," said Janet. "All blood test cam back negative. I can't even find a foreign agent in his blood,"  
  
"So he's fine?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"As far as I can tell." she said.  
  
"So I can go?" asked Jack.  
  
"If you feel okay, sir there's nothing I can hold you for," she said.  
  
"Great, bye Doc, General," he said and walked off.  
  
"What do you think happened Dr. Fraiser?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"I don't know sir," she said. "I saw a falling man come though that gate and now he couldn't be better,"  
  
"I don't understand it," he said. " How can anyone be that sick and then come back in a minute?"  
  
"I wish I knew myself sir," she said. "I run a few more test but I can see what I would find."  
  
"You do that, and tell me the minute you find something anything."  
  
"Yes, sir," she said.  
  
4 days later  
  
Jack was twisting and turning in his sleep. For the past 4 night very interesting dreams about his 2IC had come up. It was unnerving him. He couldn't look at her without thinking about the dreams and the briefing room table. It wasn't that he hadn't had dreams like this before but now they were more intense. More becoming. They almost seemed real. Then of course like tonight he would always wake up alone and in the need of a cold shower. This was starting to bug him. But, after he fell asleep again. He would wake up somewhere near Carter. Not, in her office, or even outside of it but where ever he had moved to she was at least 60 ft away.  
  
Next Day  
  
What sacred Jack this morning was where he was now. In Carter's room, sitting in a chair with Carter hand on his shoulder. Okay, she was trying to wake him and she was standing.  
  
"Sir," she said softly. "Colonel." Okay he was wake but didn't say anything. "You're awake," Damn! "Sir, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Oh, what, I'm in your room?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, sir," she said.  
  
"Oh uh sleepwalking?" he said.  
  
Please more review and yes it seems like a fact the more you beg the more reviews you get please review so I can write because I need a little push! 


	3. A Peek Into His Dreams Warning Rated R

Thank you so much for the reviews here's your next chapter would wrote it sooner but writer's block comes so easily.  
  
Now 'R' (for anyone who saw the challenge, no rape) if this offends you skip, it isn't needed to follow the story.  
  
&  
  
*  
  
^  
  
^  
  
%  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She lay on the bed in all her glory ready for him to take her. The sheets were messy and she had little clothes on. A tank top, and shorts were all and her dog tag around her neck.  
  
"Come and take me Jack." She said with closure in her voice. He went to her, his eyes full of desire hidden for 7 years. It was quick as he undressed her. The tank top was on the floor first and then her short were taken off oh so very slowly. Underwear had not been a problem as he took off her bra with his teeth. She wore nothing else.  
  
She lay as a naked goddess on his bed. He attacked her and filled her with kisses. Then he took her mouth and drove his tongue in. Her moan pushed him further as he made his way down her body. He sucked on her risen nipples taking his time. The sweat was already forming as he went lower into her until reaching his point. There he went in quickly as he opened her legs and discovered her body.  
  
He took his time as he searched every piece. Then, he made his way back up. She was breathless and less moaning as he reached her neck and planted kisses nice and slow. She started to undress him and soon his clothes were thrown with his.  
  
Please please review and all the begging I always do. 


	4. The Morning After

Thank you so much for the reviews and I think I'll write quick and short but with some nice long chapters in the middle.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jack woke up to messy blonde hair on his chest. His vision was blurred and he couldn't see anything clearly. He smelled a deep scent of flowers and herb hit his nose. When his vision cleared his wished it hadn't. Sam Carter was lying on his bare chest. 2IC was lying on his -bare- chest. His legs moved but right away he could tell that his chest wasn't the only thing that was bare on him or her.  
  
Her eyes fluttered awake and a very nice smile shined on her face. Well, that is until she looked up. Her eyes lost that glow and her smile fell.  
  
"Sir." was all she could say as she jumped off of him taking the duvet that had been on her couch in her office. That was leaving him uncovered. He quickly grabbed his pants getting the full blow of the situation. He left her the duvet thinking she had more to cover than him as she went to the other side of the room.  
  
"Carter," he said in a weak voice. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know sir," she said very shaken but not disgusted. Jack didn't notice her sudden and quick satisfaction while it was there nor did she his. "None of this has to leave this room," she said giving him serious dejvu (don't know how you spell it). "Right." She said.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Nothing."  
  
They stayed far away as he dressed and as if their eyes had decided for them he left her to get dressed. 


	5. Shared Vision

Chapter 5  
  
Jack was running. Faster and faster. He could see at the end of the running space Sam. She was calling to him asking him to help her.  
  
"Jack, Jack," she called. "Help me, help us," she said.  
  
"Us?" he asked.  
  
"Please," she said. "Please."  
  
He just ran as fast as he could to her wanting to hold her and make what ever was hurting her go away.  
  
"Please!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm coming!" he said to her. But, the image was backing away the more he came. Desire filled his eyes once more when he reached her.  
  
Meanwhile in the real world------  
  
"Need her, need her, need her," he said. "Need to procreate." Something was happening to Jack. Something had happened. Something with Sam. He was spilling the mission. The thing he had wanted to do before the venom had made it his mission.  
  
Sam lay in her bed. She was calling to Jack to come and help her but she didn't know why. To get her out of the problem she would face. What problem? Her head spun around she backed away. She needed him for something but she wouldn't know now because now 7 years of tension had been washed away in one night. The tension replaced by desire for more. 


	6. Unexpected Surprise

This might move a little fast and end a little soon but I hope you like while it lasts because ideas for this fic don't come easy. Reviews help me think! **hint, hint** 4 in one day I must be bored!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
**2 months later**  
  
Sam sat over a toilet throwing up. She was sure it was a stomach virus -- the first week. Today, she was going to see Janet it could be some virus that she got on a mission off-world, but before Sam could go back on her downtime Janet called her and made her come.  
  
"Um Sam, this isn't the best thing to say over the phone but we found something on your blood tests." Said Janet.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"You better come down," she said.  
  
At the SGC  
  
"What's wrong Janet?" asked Sam in Janet's office.  
  
"Well, we found a little something on your tests." She said.  
  
"You said that." Said Sam.  
  
"Well, it was a special kind of venom," she said.  
  
"What did it do?"  
  
"Nothing deadly," she said.  
  
"Then something?" asked Sam.  
  
"There's a part two."  
  
"Part two?"  
  
"Yeah, Sam have you been feeling sick lately?"  
  
"Yeah," said Sam as she moved in her seat.  
  
"Well, your tests showed that your about 8 weeks along."  
  
"Along what?"  
  
"Your pregnant Sam."  
  
AN: Last one for today! I'm so mean! Please review or no more! 


	7. Talking it Over with A Friend

AN: I know this will become clichéd I am just that kind of person (who can't come up with ideas for stories so fast). This is coming from a person who watches soap operas in 2 different languages, so bare with me. Thanks for the reviews they help me write as you could see with my 4 chapters yesterday. Maybe a repeat- maybe lets see. So review more and you will get more. Sorry, for the short chapters I will try but it gets hard.  
  
On with the story-  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"What?!" said Sam. Okay, so her body was sending her signs for a week or two or three but she never thought- okay this was completely expected, just her luck.  
  
"Sam, I'm your best friend. Why did you tell you were seeing someone?" Janet asked. "You are seeing someone right?"  
  
"No." she said.  
  
"Sam who's the father?" She didn't have to ask. She had seen the uncomfortable glances Sam and her CO had been giving each other. "Jack?" she asked lightly.  
  
Sam just nodded her head.  
  
"I can do a test to make sure?"  
  
"Its him. The only person I've been with since---- I can't remember!"  
  
"Why'd you sleep with him?" As if she didn't know!  
  
"I don't know!" said Sam. "All I remember is desire and a bed and something else but I can't remember the action. It seemed like a dream."  
  
"I ran the test 5 times just so you know. It couldn't be wrong." She said.  
  
"I'm having a baby. Jack's baby!"  
  
"But still it's a baby. What you wanted."  
  
"Yeah, but not like this."  
  
"You love him and this is what happened because you held back."  
  
"But, our careers will be destroyed we'll be court-marshaled!"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"What?" asked Sam. "How?"  
  
"Well, that venom I found in your blood I also found in the colonel's and I tested it to your birth control and it destroyed it!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, it means that most likely you weren't in control of your actions!"  
  
"I wanted to be in control of my actions." Sam screamed. "When I created a child with Jack or anyone I wanted it to be on my own accord."  
  
"Why did Jack chose you with the other many women on this base he could've and mostly likely bumped into on he way to your office?" asked Janet.  
  
"I don't know!" she said.  
  
"I'm trying to make it the best way."  
  
"It isn't the best thing!"  
  
"I know but it's a baby, Sam!" said Janet. "A child and that's why I'm going to suspend your gate travel. We don't know what it could do to it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And I have to tell General Hammond." She said. "Its up to you to tell Jack." 


	8. Message Papers

Sorry this took so long but I've been busy reading oh well I'm updating a lot of my stories and I just got some ideas for this.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sam Carter stared at the papers that confirmed her pregnancy. Her face was blank and pale. It was suppose to stay in that room like so many things. She didn't regret that night. She dreamed about it and hoped that it wasn't just that, a dream. Her hands went down to her still flat stomach. She had a small smile on her face.  
  
"Carter!" came a voice behind her. She covered the paper quickly and turned around to see her CO.  
  
"Yes, sir," she said.  
  
"They want you in the gate room with some papers the intercom isn't working so they sent me." He said with a less than happy smile.  
  
"Thank you, sir," and with that she walked out of the room. He was going after her when he noticed she had left her notes behind. He picked them up and saw her medical chart and it clearly said right there that Samantha Carter was pregnant.  
  
'Who was she with?' was the first question followed by. 'I haven't seen anyone with her' and 'that son of a bitch'.  
  
Sam walked into the room and saw him just looking at a paper.  
  
"Col. O'Neill!" she screamed. "I would like it if you would not look though my files!"  
  
"I was just getting your notes Carter and I found this," he pointed to the paper as if it had some kind of deadly poison on it. "But, I'm sorry for trying to be helpful."  
  
"Sir, it still doesn't give you a right to-" she stopped. "I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have snapped at you."  
  
"Mood swings," he said again in distaste.  
  
"I guess," she responded.  
  
"Who's the father?" he asked bluntly. If looks could kill he would have just commented double murder.  
  
"What do you care, sir?" she said hiding the truth.  
  
"Oh nothing," he said but something in her eyes reminded him of that night. For a second he saw the thought almost though. "I just want to know if someone was with you as a friend." He said, 'not CO' he said to himself.  
  
"It doesn't concern you, sir." She grabbed the notes and walked out of the room in a quick pace but she forgot a paper, one that showed the baby's father. Jack O'Neill picked up the paper in a mixture surprise, joy and shock, as she ran after his 2IC. 


	9. What if she doesn't want this?

AN: Please review it's getting harder to write fast with so little reviews.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Carter." He screamed down the hallway. "You forgot something." He added with a smile. Her face turned red. She grabbed her CO's arm and took him back to her lab.  
  
"Sir." She started but he stopped her.  
  
"Carter, call me Jack your going to have my kid. I can't believe this!" he said and his grin grew even bigger.  
  
"Sir, you don't get it. We could be court-martialed for this."  
  
"But, we weren't in control of our actions, Carter."  
  
"That's what's so-wrong!" she yelled at him. "I wanted to create a child on my own accord."  
  
"Are you going to keep it?" Jack asked suddenly. He was scared of what the answer might be. Would she want to abort her-their child?  
  
"Yes, of course sir." She said. "This doesn't have anything to do with the way it was conceived."  
  
"So, its me." He said very hurt. "You just don't want to have a child with me."  
  
"No, sir. You're the best person it could happen with." She said without thinking.  
  
"I'm going to be a dad again." He said. She hadn't thought about that.  
  
"Yeah, sir I guess you are." She said.  
  
"And with you---"  
  
"Yes, sir." She said finally smiling.  
  
"We can do this Carter."  
  
"But, sir."  
  
"I know we could be court-marshaled, but don't you think it's worth it."  
  
"But, our careers Jack."  
  
"I know but maybe there is more to live than what we do." He said. Then added, "No matter how important what you do is."  
  
"I'm not going to be going though the Stargate anymore, at least for a while."  
  
"I know that. We need to think of that kid." He said. "May I?" he asked pointing to her stomach.  
  
"Uh, sir there's really nothing to feel." She said.  
  
"That's a no."  
  
"No, go ahead." He leaned closer and put his hand so that it hovered over her stomach. He looked up at her again as if to ask her permission. Yes was written in her eyes. His warm hand touched her tummy in a light gesture. He heard he sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Did I press too hard?" he asked as he moved his hand.  
  
"No." she said. "Its just a little different." He was tried when Daniel entered the room and said without looking up he said, "Sam, they still need you in-"  
  
At this point he looked up and saw Jack's hand on her stomach. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.  
  
"I have to go." She said. She picked up a folder and left jack followed her just to avoid Daniel.  
  
Please review please you just have to press the button and saying something so please review! 


	10. Congratulations?

Chapter 10  
  
When it was time for Sam to leave Jack couldn't stick around any longer in the control room. Daniel was waiting at the door. Sam and Jack spilt up two ways leaving Daniel confused on where to go. So, he followed Sam, she would give him an answer. As he was following her Jack had made a wrong turn and by the end they were all at Sam's lab. Daniel pulled them both in.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Sam and Jack stood there quietly. "Come on Sam." He looked at Sam. "Jack-?" Turning to Jack.  
  
"Okay, then why was your hand on her stomach?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Daniel." Sam said suddenly. Maybe, they would have to tell him that Jack was the father.  
  
"And I'm the father." Never mind. Jack added that with a hint of pride the disagreed with his serious face. Daniel was speechless.  
  
"Um, how?"  
  
"The usual way." Said Jack sarcastically.  
  
Daniel looked at him questionability. "Is there something else you need to tell me? Reassignment? Retirement?" he asked shocked.  
  
"No," they both answered. Daniel was puzzled and confused. He knew about the Regs. They could be court-marshaled.  
  
"We won't be." Said Jack. In his confusion Daniel had said that aloud. Which made him more confused.  
  
"Um, uh, hum." Daniel said unable to understand the news. "Congratulations." He said finally.  
  
"Go tell Teal'c, Daniel." Jack said. "A repeat performance of this Jaffa style would be oh so funny."  
  
"Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"We get to tell General Hammond." They said.  
  
"Oh---" said Daniel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A light knock was heard at General Hammond's door.  
  
"Enter." He said. Dr. Fraiser, Sam, and Jack all walked into his office. This couldn't be good. 


	11. To Be Honest

Chapter 11  
  
Jack, Sam, and Dr. Fraiser sat down in the three seats in front of the general's desk. Dr. Fraiser proceeded to take out a folder but everyone was silent. Was that a pin dropping?  
  
"Would any one like to tell me what you're doing in my office?" he asked.  
  
Dr. Fraiser said, " We would like to finally explain why Major Carter can't go on any missions though the Stargate, sir."  
  
"I'm listening." He said.  
  
"Two days ago we discovered that Major Carter was pregnant." She said.  
  
Fearing the answer he asked, "By whom, if I may ask?"  
  
"Col. O'Neill, sir." Asked Sam.  
  
"You broke regulations?" he asked.  
  
"Yes and no, sir." Answered Dr. Fraiser. "Col. O'Neill was bitten by a bug the left some kind of venom in his blood that we only up to now have been able to detect."  
  
"And?" he asked when she paused.  
  
"It was found in Major Carter's system during the blood work the confirmed her pregnancy. It made her birth control useless, and they both seem to be slowly remembering that night but not enough to suggest they had any idea what was going on." Said the doctor.  
  
"So, what you're saying is that this all happened without them knowing."  
  
"To be honest, sir. We woke up together." Said Sam.  
  
"You woke up together?" asked Gen. Hammond.  
  
"Yes, sir but we didn't know if something had happened--- at the time anyway."  
  
"This could mean a court-marshal but let's hope it doesn't come to that. I don't think may people in a court would buy Alien influence." He said. 


	12. Higher Power

Chapter 12  
  
A month later people were wondering why Major Carter hadn't gone though the gate but was doing a lot of lab work instead. The news soon leaked of her condition. Even, to those who would hurt them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Senator Kinsey." Said a voice.  
  
"Yah, why its you. Do you have any news from the SGC?" He asked.  
  
"Why yes I do and you might find this every interesting." The man said.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Major Samantha Carter is pregnant."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"And you'll never guess by whom."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"None other then her Commanding Officer, Colonel Jack O'Neill." This information was prefect this was something that could destroy the career of Col. O'Neill and Maj. Carter. It was too good. It would break up SG-1 and without its elite team the SGC would slowly fall apart.  
  
"This is prefect!" he said. The senator reached into his desk and took out a leather bag. "Here, take it and leave."  
  
"Glad doing business with you Senator." He handed him a folder with the more detailed information. He tripped his hat and said, "Good bye, Senator."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sam Carter walked out of the restroom from reviewing her breakfast and the little she had had of her lunch. She rubbed her stomach soothingly and she could fell the small bump that was forming on what used to be flat skin. She sighed. Unknown to her, a chain of events, that was starting now, was going to come to be before her child ever saw sunlight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
General Hammond entered his office as his phone started ringing he picked it up not expecting what he would hear next. "Hello, this is Hammond." He answered.  
  
"General Hammond," said a voice on the other line. "We would like to know why you didn't inform the USAF of the court-marshal able offences that have been going on at Stargate Command."  
  
"If you are referring to Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill they have an excuse for their actions and medical proof." He responded.  
  
"None the less, they must still be held responsible for their actions and once it is proven in the court of law that the cause for the effect was uncontrollable and out of their hands they will be released."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter will be court-marshaled on the grounds of fraternization."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Well, I know this is short and they're will be more soon but please review because now that's schools started its been getting busy and I hope to finish the Entrapment Series soon too so I have a lot to do and plus I'm getting lazy. 


	13. Fraternization Regulations

To Jade-Tessier: Thank you for putting up some of my mistakes I know there are so many sometimes its hard to go back and look at it. About the dialogue, the s is uppercased automatically on my computer so there's not much I can do, and as for the abbreviations I'll try to remember. My computer says marshaled has one L. I'm glad you like.  
  
To everyone else: Thank you for your reviews and you will get a big thank you went this story is over. You'll see how!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Sir, what's going on?" asked Jack as he entered General Hammond's office followed by Sam who was rubbing her stomach slowly. You could see fear in her eyes but it might just have been over-active hormones.  
  
"As you have already been informed you are being court-marshaled on the grounds of fraternizations," said General Hammond unnecessarily.  
  
"But, we weren't in control of our actions at the time." said Jack.  
  
"Yes, but they want to take it to court to prove it legally." said General Hammond.  
  
"They?" asked Sam.  
  
"The higher powers." He responded.  
  
"Kinsey?" asked Jack suddenly knowing who was behind this.  
  
"It would seem so." He said.  
  
"Another plot to destroy SG-1," asked Sam. "We can't use alien influence in a court-marshal without a judge with clearance."  
  
"I think that's what they were hoping for." said Jack bitterly.  
  
"I bet." said Sam.  
  
"The court-marshal will be held in three months, by then you will be six months pregnant. Am I correct Major?"  
  
"Yes, sir." said Sam.  
  
"What are we going to use for defense if not alien influence?" asked Jack.  
  
"I'm not sure, son but you will not lose for something you have no power over." said General Hammond. "Many other questions?" he asked.  
  
They both shook their heads. "Dismissed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
**Later**  
  
"You know Carter I think we can do this, I mean maybe we can." But he stopped. "Carter?" he asked as she rushed out.  
  
Sam rushed into the bathroom. Jack ran after her and caught up with her as she spilled the things she had eaten into the toilet.  
  
"You okay, Carter?" he asked her.  
  
Carter rinsed out her mouth. "Fine, sir." she responded in her usual matter when Jack was around to see her and her morning sickness. Sam had gotten used to the very small bulge that was forming in her middle and was always rubbing it.  
  
This always caused Jack to look down to where his child was growing---their child. You could barely see the small bump but it was getting noticeable.  
  
"Want to go back to the mess?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said. Jack followed her as she headed for her office. When they got in Jack asked her, "Something wrong?"  
  
She sighed. "I not sure this is going well sir."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"This, I mean now we're getting court-marshaled for this and its scaring me. We might lose our careers."  
  
"Carter, it's going to be fine. I'll retire if worst comes to worst. You are a wonderful assert to the USAF and I'd bet they'd ask me to retire not you." he said.  
  
"But, sir you have a career to and I would hate for you to lose it on my behalf."  
  
"Carter." He said. "If you don't like that, then think of it as on our child's behalf."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Carter." he came over and looked her in the eyes as if asking may I.  
  
"Sure." She knew what he meant by now. Jack softly placed his hand on her growing abdomen. He stoked in a bit and felt the bulge that was growing.  
  
"Carter, it's going to be fine."  
  
"Sir, I hope your right."  
  
"I am, right?" he asked her stomach. She laughed. He smiled at her. "Finally, a laugh that's good."  
  
She flashed a smile at him.  
  
AN: I know very short but I hope to write the next chapter today so look for it but I'll feel so good if you review! 


	14. Lawyers and Teaser

Chapter 14  
  
For the next month most of what was going on was planning. The trial was two months away and most of the planning was coming up with defense that didn't include alien interaction.  
  
Major Davis came into the picture that the end of that month brings along with him a much-needed attorney that had been briefed on the Stargate program and the situation Sam and Jack faced.  
  
"Hello," he said and shook Sam and Jack's hands.  
  
"This is Tom Lansing," said Major Davis. "He was debriefed on the Stargate program a while back and was hired for situations that had anything to do with it."  
  
Sam smiled at him and Jack more or less glared. He hated that everyone there was even a situation to deal with. They both remained quiet though.  
  
Soon the meeting was over even though little progress was made at least a cover story was produced.  
  
The cover story was that they had both taken a medicine for an undisclosed illness. The medicine had an adverse affect on both of them that lead to the conception of the child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Sir, maybe this might not be a good idea," said Sam.  
  
"Why not?" asked Jack.  
  
"People might get the wrong idea."  
  
"Carter, you're not going to live with me just spending the day with me."  
  
"I never took you as the person to want to do baby things."  
  
"Well, I am. Its best that we set up some baby things now before this big trial and get it over with."  
  
"The fact that this will all be cut short because I have an ultrasound today didn't ring any bells?"  
  
"You have an Ultrasound today?" he asked as if he didn't know.  
  
"If you want to be there all you have to do is ask-" but her hand went to her stomach all of a sudden. Jack noticed the movement, "Something wrong Carter?" he rushed next to her.  
  
Sam remained speechless.  
  
AN: Please review! I'll post the next chapter later today I promise but please review! It'll be longer too! 


	15. Baby, Maybe?

Chapter 15  
  
Sam stood there with her hand on her slightly raised stomach.  
  
"Carter?" asked Jack.  
  
"Sir." She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. Jack could feel little kicking motions.  
  
"It kicked?" he asked with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah" she said.  
  
He continued to grin.  
  
"Our baby's kicking, sir."  
  
"Yeah, and Carter,"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Don't call me sir at a time like this."  
  
"Then don't call me Carter, Jack."  
  
"Okay, Sam." That those words a feeling went though them even in the comfort of his house this was beginning to seem different.  
  
The baby had stopped moving for now but Jack's hand was firmly on her stomach.  
  
"Hasn't it kicked at all before now?" asked Jack.  
  
"No." responded Sam.  
  
"First kick." He said. "We need to write this down somewhere." He raced upstairs and got what looked like a baby book.  
  
"Sir, you brought a baby book?"  
  
"Wanted to be prepared."  
  
"Well, you are."  
  
"First kick, first kick, oh here." Jack put down the date and time as best as he could remember it.  
  
"Baby's first kick." said Sam.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sam looked at her watch. "Oh sir I'm supposed to be at the base for an ultrasound soon.do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure." he said happily.  
  
A half an hour later they were in the infirmary with Janet.  
  
"Ready?" asked Janet as he lifted up the hospital gown and put a cover on Sam.  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"This will be a bit cold," said Janet. When she applied the gel Sam shrived. "Told you." Janet turned on the machine.  
  
The next thing they saw was black and white blobs on the screen after Janet had applied the device to Sam's small rounded stomach.  
  
"There's the head, and the spine." She said and pointed to it. "A little hand." Sam was now crying. Jack stared at the screen in awe. A few minutes later Janet was handing Sam a printed picture.  
  
"Everything seems to be fine." Janet said. She cleaned Sam off and left the room. "You can get dress now." Janet left the room. Sam proceeded to get behind a curtain and get changed when she came out Jack was sitting in the same place staring at the floor.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yeah, Carter." His head came up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About what if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"You and our baby."  
  
Sam looked at him.  
  
"Do you think something's going to happen sir?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Today when the baby kicked I thought it was in trouble because of how your face went."  
  
"I'm sorry sir I just wanted to make sure it was just kicking."  
  
"No, don't be sorry."  
  
They were in a silence.  
  
"It did it again." Sam said breaking the silence.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"Kicked me."  
  
"May I?" Jack said motioning to her stomach.  
  
"Sure sir."  
  
"Jack, remember its Jack." She didn't say anything. She just grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. She moved it around a bit and he got a feel for her rounded abdomen. Then, he felt a sharp kick to his hand. It was bigger than it was before.  
  
"Wonder if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Sam.  
  
"Maybe it's a girl, she seems to have your kicking skills."  
  
"Maybe it's a boy, you have some pretty good kicking skill too."  
  
"We should go, sir we'll be missed, soon."  
  
"Yeah." Jack said and they left together.  
  
AN: Please review please please review! 


	16. The Trial

AN: I've never been court-marshaled (kind of hard seeing as I'm not even old enough to be in the military) or known anyone who as so I'm not sure how it goes but I'm making a guess so bare with me on the mistakes.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Coming." Sam said as she walked to the door. She was six months along now and the day of the trial was here. Even though Jack had been told to stay away he couldn't.  
  
"Hey Sam." He said as he walked in.  
  
"Hello, sir." She said. "I mean Jack." She amended when he glared playfully.  
  
"How you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Good and the baby's doing good too."  
  
"That's great." Jack said. "Really to go." He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She responded. They were going to Cheyenne Mountain where they were going to be taken to the courthouse. Sam sighed as she left her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"I'm giving you the chance Colonel O'Neill to save Major Carter." Tom Lansing said in a strong voice. "You have to pled guilty and maybe she can be saved." This ran though Jack's mind as the judge entered the room.  
  
"Order in the court." The judge yelled catching the attention of everyone in the room. "I am here to view the case of Colonel Jonathan O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter." He looked at the parties in question. "What is your plea to the charges of fraternization?"  
  
Jack looked at Sam in a quick glance and said, "Guilty."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
He had pled guilty but it took the judge lots of thought before he reached a final decision.  
  
"I have given this much thought." The judge said softly. "Under the influence of the drug Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter broke regulations and the result can be easily seen now." The judge gave Sam's expanding stomach a glance. "If you have broken the regulation when not under the influence of these drugs it would mean I'd have to dishonorably discharge you both from the Air Force but seeing as the evidence seems to point that you were not in your right minds."  
  
The judge paused and looked at the two Air Force officers thoughtfully. "As my final decision I chose to force Colonel Jack O'Neill to retire again and will issue Major Samantha Carter a warning. I am assured that this will never happen again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Pleading guilty was really the best thing." Jack said later at a restaurant. "I'm retired now but it's nothing I can't handle. Never thought I'd get to General anyway."  
  
"Sir, I can't help but feel bad."  
  
"Now Carter I'm not your CO anymore. You can call me Jack."  
  
Even as Jack was saying it he realized it was just sinking in for him and her. He was no longer her CO. There was nothing pulling them apart anymore. Plus, they have a baby on the way. Currently, it was moving around freely inside Sam.  
  
At about the same time that that was sinking in another thing began to become clear. Sam was having his baby. She was having Jack's child. The table was silent. The two things seemed to be coming into the light in a rush.  
  
It wasn't just a child anymore. It was a connection. No matter how it was created there was love involved. The silence was hell for both of them. But, they were speechless.  
  
Sam was the first to break the silence. "I have to go sir." She said getting up quickly. Jack realized why she was leaving. He couldn't get up. No matted how much he wanted to go to her and hug her and tell her how happy he was he couldn't. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be all right now.  
  
Sam stopped mid-way though the parking lot. She had hoped he would stop her. Tell her that would support her that he would be there. But she was the only one in the parking. For some reason unknown to her tears came down from her eyes and stained her cheeks. She walked quickly to her car and got in. Soon, she was gone from the parking lot.  
  
About a minute after she left jack ran out after having paid the check. He noticed she was gone very quickly. There was quiet all around the only noise coming from the road next to the restaurant.  
  
Jack quickly got into his car hoping he could find her in her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
AN: I know a bit short but my muse just hit me for this story sorry so much for not updating. I just couldn't come up with anything you will have another chapter sooner. I promise. 


End file.
